1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a display method that displays an image by using associated position information, when image data with which plural pieces of position information, which are different from one another, is associated is to be displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has recently been known an imaging apparatus that displays an image corresponding to a template prepared beforehand onto a display monitor, synthesizes information such as a character onto the image corresponding to the template, and displays the resultant. For example, there has been known a technique in which information of position where an image is captured is associated with a captured image, and the captured image is automatically synthesized and displayed onto a map image according to the information of the position (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-68212).
In the conventional technique, the position information associated with the image data is used only in the case where the position information is displayed as being synthesized with a map image having position information beforehand, or in the case where the image data is managed. Therefore, a novel display technique that can allow a user to intuitively know the position information associated with the image data has been demanded.